


After the Miracle

by thesecretdetectivecollection



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Romantic Fluff, The Miracle of Istanbul
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:30:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9148753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesecretdetectivecollection/pseuds/thesecretdetectivecollection
Summary: Something suddenly clicks in Stevie’s head."Wait a minute. Are you jealous?"Jamie looks away for a second, then leans in again, presses his mouth to Stevie’s neck.





	

**Author's Note:**

> For Rey

On May 25, 2005, a miracle happens in Istanbul.

 

Stevie doesn’t remember much, just drink after drink, kiss after kiss.

Xabi on the pitch, quick and cheeky on the lips.

 

Everyone at the after party on cheeks and foreheads and hair. (Everyone except Rafa—he’s happy, but that doesn’t mean he has _no_ sense of self preservation.) Beer and singing, and beer and shouting, and beer and kissing, and beer and being kissed.

Carra last and most, when they’re alone in their room. And Carra is different. He _loves_ Carra, has done for ages. He doesn’t remember everything from that night, but he remembers this—Carra’s mouth on his mouth, and his hands on Stevie, and falling into bed, laughing because they’re drunk on beer and happiness and the silver of the trophy is reflecting the light that slips in past the curtains of the hotel room.

He remembers Carra pulling away from him, grinning, telling him how _brilliant_ he is, how _incredible_ , _what a gift_ , whispering to him, _you **incandescent** boy, you **glorious** boy, and you’re mine._

 _You’re affectionate today_ , Stevie says.

_I’m not the one who kissed Xabi._

_Yeah, you did, Jamie. Pretty sure you held onto him for a solid minute._

_Not while we were on the pitch, and not on the mouth_. Jamie says, before he leans in and kisses him again, slow and unhurried and deep, in exactly the way Stevie likes to be kissed.

 _Experience helps, doesn’t it?_ he asks Stevie, who nods vigorously. Jamie turns his head, kisses from the corner of his jaw towards his mouth.

 _Makes it better._ Stevie swallows and murmurs his agreement.

 _Better than Alonso?_ he asks Stevie. Something suddenly clicks in Stevie’s head. He pushes Jamie up a little bit, ignoring his whine, and forces himself to look into his eyes instead of his mouth, _his mouth_ , the mouth that knows _exactly_ how to kiss him. _No_ , he tells himself sternly, _focus_.

_Wait a minute. Are you jealous?_

Jamie looks away for a second, then leans in again, presses his mouth to Stevie’s neck.

 _You **are**_ , Stevie laughs, stopping abruptly, putting a hand in Jamie’s hair, because _please, J, don’t stop._ Jamie stops, getting his revenge for the teasing.

 _You’re jealous_. Stevie says again, smiling at him.

 _Got nothing to be jealous of, Stevie, do I?_ Jamie’s voice is serious. The question is sincere and Stevie suddenly realizes that he could break Jamie’s heart, if he wanted to. He could ruin what should by all rights be the best night of Jamie’s life, if he wanted to. He doesn’t want to.

 _No,_ he says quietly. _You’ve got nothing to be jealous of_. He looks up at him, his Carra, same as he’s ever been, the color of his eyes in the dim orange light filtering in from the street.

 _But I wouldn’t mind you being like this again_ , he adds sheepishly, one hand coming up to rest on Carra’s cheek. Carra smiles at him, a little warmer, a little brighter, and leans in again, whispering.

 _Win us another trophy, love, and I will be._ Stevie huffs a laugh against Jamie’s cheek, feels it move as Jamie’s mouth curves into a smile.

 

And that, of course, is when Stevie tramples all over the moment by yawning, mouth wide and soft.

 _Am I boring you, Stevie?_ Jamie’s voice is gentle in its mocking, his weight warm and heavy where it’s draped across him.

 _No-o_ , Stevie says, yawning again.

Jamie laughs, the low rumble of his chuckle vibrating across Stevie’s chest. He smoothes Stevie’s hair, leans in to peck him gently on the mouth.

 _It’s been a long few days, eh, Stevie-boy?_ _Go to sleep, love, you’ve earned it. We can pick this up tomorrow._

Stevie wraps his arms around his neck and closes his eyes, only to open them again a second later, because Jamie’s pulling away now.

Stevie opens his eyes, just in time to see Jamie grin at him and leave the bed, ignoring Stevie’s _Where are you going, J?_  and the arms reaching out to bring him back. Carra, fetching the cup, settles it beside them before they fell asleep. He even tucks it in, the mad bastard. Then he comes back into Stevie’s arms and pulls him in close. _I think we’ve earned this, don’t you?_ Stevie nodding, giving him a small smile. Stevie’s hand reaches out, not for the cold metal, but for the steady warmth of Jamie’s neck, his pulse beating gently beneath Stevie’s fingers.

_Still jealous?_

_Don’t ruin the moment, Stevie-boy._


End file.
